


Calling You

by marsellia_rose



Series: Blue October [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsellia_rose/pseuds/marsellia_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre was determined to get a hold of Enjolras. Grantaire just wished he'd come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

There's something that I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away

\-----------------------------------------------------

Grantaire was lost without Enjolras. Combeferre knew that. Enjolras had meant the world to Grantaire; ‘Taire loved him with every fiber of his being. And even though Enjolras had left ‘Taire here, ‘Taire still loved him. Nothing he did could change that. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Well expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile

\-----------------------------------------------------

Combeferre tried every tactic physically possible to get a hold of Enjolras. But he knew what he was doing. He changed everything. Made it impossible to contact him.

But he tried anyway.

Eventually, he would get a hold of Enjolras. Make him understand that this thing that he’s doing, which he somehow thinks is better for all of them, isn’t. That all its doing is hurting everyone. Eponine told him it was unhealthy. That what he was doing to himself was just as bad as what Grantaire was doing. But Combeferre begged to differ; what he was doing could have a positive outcome, whereas what Grantaire was doing was just detrimental to his health. 

But Eponine arguing that, given that there was pretty much no way he was ever going to be successful in contacting Enjolras, what he was doing was just a masochistic penance for being unable to stop Enjolras from severing all contact with them. Combeferre went to stay with Courfeyrac, but Courf was insensitive and Jehan was of the same opinion as Eponine. ‘Ferre found himself sleeping on Grantaire’s couch (again). 

\-----------------------------------------------------

I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

\-----------------------------------------------------

Their entire group was spun on its axis when Enjolras left. He was the leader of the group, and they needed him.

And then he was gone. 

Combeferre tried to keep things together. Courfeyrac helped- or tried to- but in the end, no one could keep them together like Enjolras. And so the group starting splitting at the seams. Feuilly immersed himself in his work. They rarely ever saw him, between three jobs and school and art. Bahorel started getting into more fights. No, scratch that- he started picking fights. Anyone who looked like Enjolras or who irritated him or pretty much did anything at all got verbally challenged. Joly’s hypochondria got worse. Musichetta and Bousset had their hands full with just getting him to leave the house, much less come into a people-filled café. Courfeyrac tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but everyone could tell. He worried more, and partied less, and spent more time with Jehan and Combeferre. Jehan wrote sad poetry and worried about Grantaire. Eponine….Eponine was beside herself. She worried for Grantaire and she worried for Combeferre. She smoked more. Drunk more. And came around less. Grantaire disappeared entirely, hiding in his shitty apartment. 

And Combeferre spent every waking minute that he wasn’t in class attempting to find new ways to get a hold of Enjolras.

\-----------------------------------------------------

I thought that the world had lost its sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you

\-----------------------------------------------------

When they finally got a hold of Enjolras, it was on his terms.

He called them. Combeferre wasn’t sure why he expected any less. 

But he didn’t even call Combeferre or Grantaire. He called Courfeyrac. Not the Combeferre was jealous. There were too many other emotions to have room for jealousy. 

When Enjolras came back, everyone was overjoyed. They threw him a party. Only Combeferre and Grantaire didn’t go. They sat in Combeferre’s apartment and watched terrible horror movies and movies with giant creepy bunnies and people who ate other people.

Enjolras showed up at his apartment the next day. Combeferre didn’t want to answer the door, but Grantaire was still in love with Enjolras. And so, obviously, he had to open the door. Enjolras tried to explain. He tried to explain how he’d left because he thought it was for the best. That he thought that if he left that everyone would be happier. 

But then he decided he was too miserable to stay away. 

At that, Combeferre scoffed. What did Enjolras know about misery? He chose to leave. But, in the end, he forgave Enjolras. Because he really had their best interests at heart.

And they all loved him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

I only want to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile


End file.
